


Defiance

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bad Dirty Wrong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of sleeping, Jon was hacking at a straw dummy with a practice sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

Instead of sleeping, Jon was hacking at a straw dummy with a practice sword. Jaime laughed when he found him there and Jon gave him a look of defiant loathing.

“Practicing for the Wall, are you? I don’t expect you’ll find much competition there.”

Jon sniffed in annoyance and turned his back on the other man. “I don’t need your advice,” he muttered.

“Oh?” Jaime sneered mockingly, snatching up another practice sword from the rack by the dummies. “Show me, then, what skills you have to defend the Seven Kingdoms from the horrors that lurk beyond the Wall.”

Jon glanced at him suspiciously and Jaime saw the same contemptuous scorn on this haughty boy’s face that he so often saw on Ned Stark’s. When Jon didn’t move to attack, Jaime laughed with as much cruelty as he could muster.

“Too worn out from the straw man, eh? You know what they say about bastards, boy? Craven and weak as the men who bred them.” That struck a nerve and the boy whirled at him in anger.

Jon lunged but Jaime checked the blow with ease. Jon came again, harder, but Jaime him deflected lazily, causing Jon to lose his balance. Jaime rounded on him and thwacked him so hard on the back with the practice sword it knocked the wind right out of him. Jon stumbled to his knees but recovered quickly, trying again to hit him, but he was angrier now and the move was sloppy. Jaime knocked the practice sword from his hand with a painful crack and smacked him on the back of his knee, causing him to crumple to the ground.

But Jon was reckless and undeterred and tried to attack Jaime without his sword. Jaime laughed at his increasingly pathetic attempts and throwing aside his own practice sword easily deflected the boy’s flailing arms and secured him in a choke hold. Jon gasped and sputtered, more with rage than anything, furiously trying to extricate himself. But he was winded and tired out from fighting and Jaime was able to nearly lift him off the ground, one arm tight round his neck with the other wrapped round his waist.

“I think your true weakness is a shortage of brains, boy, must be from your father’s blood,” Jaime muttered against the boy’s ear.

Jon grunted in anger at the slight against his father and wrestled with renewed fervor, but to no avail.

“Let me go!” he sputtered, fingers fumbling to pry Jaime’s arm off his throat. Jaime only laughed. In truth, he was enjoying how the boy squirmed and twisted against him. Jaime never fucked women who weren’t Cersei but sometimes he’d find himself interested in these types of boys, all young and hotheaded, desperate for a little glory, but too rash to truly be a warrior. Jaime was getting more and more excited about the idea of deflowering his old enemy’s precious bastard.

Lifting him fully off the ground, Jaime hauled the boy to an alcove by the stables and pressed him against the cold stone, making sure he could feel the growing hardness in Jaime’s breeches. Jon gasped in shock and horror when he realized what the other man had planned and fought harder than ever. Jaime unwound his arm from Jon’s throat and tried to keep him still with his forearm pressed against the back of neck. With his free hand, he began to unlace his breeches.

“Stop,” Jon mumbled, his face contorted by the stone wall. He wasn’t begging yet, he was still trying to gain some control. Jaime chuckled and grabbing the scruff of the boy’s neck, forced him to his knees.

“No,” Jon said, with as much force as he could muster. But it wasn’t worth very much because with Jaime blocking his path in the narrow alcove, he couldn’t even try to run.

“That mouth of yours was made for one thing,” Jaime said cruelly, pressing the tip of his cock against the boy’s tightly closed lips. “Open,” Jaime commanded, wrapping a hand around his throat and pressing his thumb against his windpipe. Jon resisted for as long as he could before finally giving in and parting his lips, just a little. Jaime relaxed his grip and pushed as much cock as he could into the boy’s mouth. Jaime groaned at the hot, wetness surrounded him but he still saw the raging defiance gleaming in the boy’s eyes.

“Don’t you dare bite down, or I’ll knock out every tooth you have. Or maybe I’ll call for one of your father’s guardsmen. I wonder what the great, untainted Lord Stark would say if he saw you in this position, on your knees, sucking the cock of the Kingslayer?”

It was enough to cow Jon’s insolence, in so much as he dropped his gaze and didn’t try to resist as Jaime ploughed his mouth enthusiastically. In truth, Jaime would never risk getting caught by anyone. Ned Stark would not take kindly to it, nor would Cersei. And he didn’t know which confrontation he found more alarming.

As much as Jaime was enjoying having the boy on his knees, he was not keen on spending himself in his mouth when there was still a more appealing hole to plunder.

Jaime pulled himself free and grabbing a wrist, forced the boy around until he faced the wall again and twisted his arm round his back into a tight hold. Jon gasped at the pain, but didn’t try to free himself. Jaime smirked in satisfaction as he kneeled behind him and reached around to unlace the boy’s breeches.

“Stop. Please stop.” Jon’s voice was low and wheezing, with just the hint of a whine.

“Don’t fret,” Jaime chuckled as he ran his free hand over the boy’s pale arse. “I’ll be exceptionally gentle.”

Jon’s legs were trembling as Jaime pried apart his arsecheeks and pushed a finger into his hole. Jon jumped, and his breath was coming quick and urgent with rising panic. Jaime spit into his palm and pumped himself ready before positioning his cock against the boy’s back entrance. Jaime clapped a hand over Jon’s mouth to stifle his inevitable cry of pain before thrusting in with a groan of satisfaction.

Jon’s agonized scream was smothered by Jaime’s hand but he stiffened at the intrusion and tears sprung to his eyes. Jaime relished the glorious tightness as he shoved roughly in and out. He took pleasure in the boy’s red flushed face and his tightly shut eyes still leaking tears. It was remarkable how much he looked like Ned, even now.

Jaime reached around the boy’s shaking form and cupped his cock, pleased and surprised to find it half hard.

“You like this, then?” Jaime whispered low in the boy’s ear, stroking his shaft to full hardness. “It only makes sense; bastards are known to be far lustier than normal folk.” Jon seemed paralyzed with shame, but Jaime thought he could hear a low whine in his throat as he stroked in time with his thrusts.

Jaime felt himself getting closer and closer to climax. He pumped Jon’s cock fervently, sweeping his thumb over the seeping tip and making the boy groan against his will. Jaime was merciless in his teasing and soon Jon was gasping, spraying his seed on Jaime’s hand and all over the wall. It was enough to push Jaime over the edge and he spent himself mightily in the boy’s arse, rutting and grunting to the last.

Jaime rose in satisfaction, releasing Jon to slump, boneless, against the stone wall. Jaime casually tucked himself away and laced up his breeches as Jon struggled to cover himself.

“I’d warn you not to tell a soul, but I don’t think I’ll need to convince you of that,” Jaime remarked smugly. “Farewell, bastard. Enjoy your time on the Wall.” And with that, Jaime left him to return to the warmth and comfort of his own chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> for the ASOIAF Kinkmeme: http://robellion.livejournal.com/2809.html


End file.
